You and Me
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATEE! Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi lebih seru dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi lebih seru dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?**

 **You and Me**

Mobil merah itu melaju dengan santai ditengah ramainya jalan kota Beika, 2 botol _whisky_ yang terbungkus dengan rapih dan terletak disamping kursi pengemudi itu baru saja dibelinya. Sang pengendara pun perlahan memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di tempat parkir supermarket, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. ' _shit_ ,' umpatnya saat ia sadar ternyata ia tidak membawa payung, namun ia tetap keluar dari mobilnya dan lari kedalam supermarket. Biarlah basah sedikit, toh nanti juga kering dari pada kulkasnya kosong. Apalagi _Detective Boys_ sering berkunjung kekediamannya. Pemuda itu pun mengambil salah satu _troli_ yang berjajar dengan rapih yang berada disebelah tempat penyimpanan barang. Subaru Okiya nama pemuda itu atau Akai Shuiichi sebagai nama aslinya, kini tengah kebingungan memilih bahan makanan, karena tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan salah satu anggota _Detective Boys_ yaitu Kojima Genta, yang mengatakan kalau Subaru hanya bisa masak kare saja. Tiba-tiba saja _smartphone_ nya berbunyi, dan ia pun langsung melihat tulisan 'Edogawa Conan' dalam layarnya lalu menerima panggilan itu.

'Moshi-moshi, ada apa Conan-kun?'

'Subaru-san, sekarang ada dimana?'

'Saya lagi di Supermarket,'

Subaru bisa mendengar dengan samar suara _Detective Boys_ yang sedang berbincang.

'Ah pantas saja rumah Shinichi Nii-chan terkunci, tadinya kami ingin numpang masak dirumahnya karena dapur Professor sedang ada 'sedikit' masalah,'

'Conan-kun, apa makanan kesukaan mereka?'

'Mereka? Maksudnya anak-anak? Ah...mereka menyukai makanan Jepang, kalau Genta ia menyukai belut dengan nasi. Hahaha...jangan-jangan Subaru-san masih memikirkan perkataan Genta,'

'Seperti itulah...'

'Ya sudah, dah...'

'Plip'

Oke sudah diputuskan ia akan memeli bahan-bahan utama masakan Jepang dan jangan lupa belut untuk si Genta.

Setelah membeli semua yang ia perlukan dan membayarnya ia pun menyewa payung yang disediakan Supermarket, ia pun kembali menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dan meletakan belanjaanya dikursi belakang, namun entah ada rasa penasaran dari mana ia pun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke dalam gang kecil yang berada disebelah supermarket, setelah cukup jauh ia berjalan menyusuri gang kecil itu, ternyata benar saja ada seorang anak kecil yang pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap. Subaru pun menghampirinya dan terkejut ia benar-benar tahu anak itu dan dari pakaiannya yang dipakainya, menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang dipikirannya itu benar. Dengan cepat ia membawa anak itu kedalam mobil, bungukusan _whisky_ ia pindahkan kekursi belakang dan menempatkan anak itu dikursi depan. Subaru pun membuka jacketnya dan memakaikannya pada anak itu, bibirnya sudah pucat lalu nafasnya terputus-putus. Menurut perkiraannya, anak itu sudah berada disana sejak kemarin malam. Mobil merah itu pun ia gas dengan kencang menuju rumah Shinichi.

Setelah sampai, ia pun langsung membawanya kedalam rumah dan menempatkannya diatas sofa. Ah, dia lupa kalau dia tidak punya baju untuk anak-anak. Akhirnya Subaru pun bergegas, ke rumah Professor Agasa, untuk meminjam baju ukuran anak-anak karena, ia tahu Conan sering menginap disana, dan beruntung sesaimpannya disana _Detective Boys_ sedang tidak ada disana. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu ia pinjam baju ukuran anak-anak, bisa-bisa ia ditanya aneh-aneh. Ia pun menceritakan pada Professor Agasa kejadian yang ia _'setting'._ Setelah dapat beberapa baju, ia pun kembali ke rumah dan dengan cekatan memandikan anak itu lalu memakaikannya baju yang dipinjamnya tadi, dan membawanya ketempat tidur.

"Hah...saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anda dan 'mereka'," ucapnya sambil menyelimutinya. Lalu ia pun pergi menuju mobilnya itu mengambil barang-barang belanjaan dan menaruhnya didapur.

"Ukhh..." rintihnya pelan saat ia mencoba membuka mata dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, saat ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan ruangan yang tidak ia kenal.

Ia pun turun dari kasur dan terkejut saat melewati cermin dan memantulkan sosok dirinya 22 tahun yang lalu.

"Vermouth sialan!"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hai... _bourbon_ , sepertinya kau sudah terlalu jauh memasuki wilayah 'kami' dan memberikan info itu kepada PSB," ucap wanita dengan sandi _Vermouth_.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti..." balas _Bourbon_ sambil mencoba melepaskan borgol dengan jepit rambut yang ia bawa.

 _Vermouth_ pun mengarahkan mulut pistolnya kekepala _Bourbon_. "Hahahaha...kau tahu kenapa hanya kau dan _Kir_ saja yang tidak dibunuh dan diterima 'kembali'? saat insinden di _Aquarium_ itu sebenarnya aku tidak percaya kalau itu email dari _cusasso_ , dan aku berpikir kalau itu adalah ulah dari _silver bullet-ku_ ,"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau aku mati rahasiamu otomatis akan terbongkar,"

"Ck," _Vermouth_ pun menjauhkan mulut pistolnya dari kepala _Bourbon_. "Lagipula kalau aku membunuhmu, permainan ini tidak akan gantinya..." ucap _Vermouth_ sambil mengambil pil obat dan memaksa _Bourbon_ untuk meminumnya.

"kau akan bernasib sama dengan'nya', tenang saja aku akan mengatakan pada bos kalau aku sudah membunuhmu, _and byebye_ _Bourbon_..."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Amuro Toouru atau Rei Furuya sebagai nama asli nama anak kecil itu pun membuka pintu dan menjelajahi rumah besar itu, sebagian besar ruangan atas terkunci dan ia pun turun kelantai bawah dan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Hah...sepertinya semua yang disini berisi novel misteri semua," ucapnya setelah melihat-lihat beberapa buku, lalu mengambilnya satu dan membacanya dikursi yang berada ditengah ruangan. Baru saja ia membaca 5 lembar novel _Night Baron_ karya Yusaku Kudo itu, sebuah suara yang paling ia benci mengejutkannya.

"Kau tahu saya mencarimu, dari tadi dan kau sepertinya sedang asyik membaca," ucap Subaru yang berada disamping Rei.

Rei hanya memalingkan mukanya.

Suabru pun menghela nafasnya, lalu memaksa wajah Rei menghadap wajahnya, dan mendekatkannya perlahan.

'Apa yang kau lalukan dasar bodoh!' batin Rei setelah Subaru, saling menempelkan dahi.

"Sedikit demam," ucap Subaru, lalu menjaukan wajahnya kembali. "Kau tahu sebaiknya orang sakit, tetap diam ditempat tidur," lanjutnya, namun Rei tidak menjawabnya dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Samar-samar ia memasang _smirk_ nya, lalu menggendong Rei yang tentunya meronta. Walaupun tubuhnya berubah jadi kecil, tetap saja ia malu!

"Kebetulan tadi, saya sudah memasak bubur. Mumpung masih hangat, sebaiknya cepat dimakan," ucap Subaru, setelah menempatkan Rei dikursi ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

Didepan Rei sudah tersedia bubur yang masih hangat dan segelas air putih, ia pun mengambil sendok dan mengambil sesuap bubur lalu meniupnya. Suasana makan pun berlangsung hening.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau suka Kamen yaiba? Biasanya anak-anak suka dengan itu," tanya Suabru, setelah makan dan mengajak Rei ke ruang TV. Rei yang duduk disebelah Subaru kembali diam dan memalingkan mukanya. "hahaha...oh iya, kau bukan anak kecil. Benarkan, Zero?" lanjunya sambil membuka sedikit matanya.

'Ctak'

Muncul perapatan tanda kesal didahinya "Apa maumu Akai Shuiichi?" tanyannya.

"Akhirnya kau membuka suaramu bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padamu pun sepertinya kau tidak akan menjawabnya,"

"Hmph, tentu saja! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Setelah percakapan itu suasana pun kembali hening hanya, suara dari TV yang terdengar.

Tak terasa film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai dan saat, Subaru melihat kesamping ternyata ia sudah tertidur dengan memeluk bantal. Tak tega untuk membangunkannya, maka Subaru pun menggendongya menuju kamarnya. Karena, kunci kamar tidur yang diberi hanya 1 dan _single bed_ maka ia pun terpaksa tidur disofa. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar, Subaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rei dan menghirup aroma rambutnya.

'Dia seperti adikku sendiri,'

"Aku tahu, _Scotch_..." cicitnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

 **TBC**

Salam kenal (^0^)/, saya author baru di fandom ini...

Jujur saja saya bingung mau nulis judul apa, karena cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan mimpi yang tiba-tiba datang, dari pada sayang. Jadi saya tulis saja dan dibuat fanfic wkwkwkwk#Plakkk

Ah, dan saya benar-benar kekurangan asupan SubaAmu (ToT)


	2. Chapter 2

"James, bisakah kau datang kemari?" tanya Subaru pada James dengan _smartphonenya._

'Ah, tentu saja. Mengawasi'nya' dari sana bukan?'

"Iya,"

'Baiklah! saya akan segera data-'

"Tapi, ada satu lagi yang 'anak' yang harus kau jaga..."

'Eh-'

PIPPPPPPPP

"Siapa?" tanya James pada dirinya sendiri setelah, sambungan telefon ditutup oleh rekannya. Tanpa sempat mempertanyakan 'anak' yang dimaksudnya.

 **Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi menari dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?**

 **You and Me**

Udara segar dipagi hari dengan aroma khas setelah hujan lebat dimalam hari. Subaru Okiya sudah siap-siap akan berangkat ke kampus untuk mengerjakan proyeknya bersama rekan mahasiswanya. Setelah memastikan 'sang putri' sudah berangkat sekolah, dan mengawasinya dari jendela. Sudah pukul 08:00 dan James belum juga datang, 'Apa mungkin jalanan sedang macet?' pikir Subaru, jika benar sepertinya ia harus bernegoisasi dengan rekannya tentang jam pertemuan.

'Tetttt'

Ah, yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang...setelah 10 menit kemudian. Subaru pun membuka pintu dan mengajak James masuk. "Sepertinya 'dia' akan pulang cepat, karena Professor Agasa yang sepertinya akan membelikan mereka kue," ucapnya. Benar-benar _Stalker_.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti! Tapi, siapa anak yang kau bicarakan ditelefon?" tanya James.

"Ah, kau benar..."

Lalu Subaru pun mengajak James kesebuah ruangan dimana sang anak tengah tertidur sangat pulas, dibawah selimut yang tebal. Subaru pun menyibak poni sang anak lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi sang anak. 'Masih panas,' pikirnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin memanggil dokter untuk datang, tapi berhubung dia juga diawasi oleh Ai Haibara, maka ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya James, yang benar-benar bingung. Tapi, rasanya ia pernah melihat anak itu.

"Hm, bisa dibilang dia adik saya..."

"Ad-"

"Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya saya pergi. Tolong kau jaga anak ini, dan panggilkan dokter. Terima kasih," ucap Subaru yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan James, lalu pergi menuju tempat pertemuannya.

Sudah beberapa jam semenjak Subaru pergi dan memberinya list yang harus dikerjakannya serta dokter anak yang secara khusus ditelefon untuk mengobati anak itu. Benar-benar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Biasanya dia cukup mengawasi 'sang putri' dan menjaga kebersihan rumah, dan sekarang ditambah merawat anak yang katanya 'adiknya'.

'Drrttt...'

"Ada apa?" tanya James pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

'James, bisakah kau kemari? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan tentang 'mereka', semuanya akan menghadiri rapat ini!'

James bingung, dia masih harus menjaga anak itu. Minta bantua Jodie ataupun Camel rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena, sang penelepon mengatakan kata 'semua' berarti seluruh agen FBI di Jepang berkumpul semua atau mungkin bisa saja hanya yang terdekat.

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana!"

'Pip'

James pun menutup panggilan lalu mengecek semua pintu dan jendela apakah semuanya terkunci sebelum pergi, karena ia meninggalkan seorang anak yang bisa-bisa ada seorang penculik masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu memberi pesan pada Subaru bahwa ia harus pergi rapat. Oh, betapa lupanya Subaru mengatakan, untuk benar-benar menjaga anak itu! Karena, ia sangat ahli dalam membuka kunci. Sedangkan yang diberi pesan, tidak sempat membukanya karena benar-benar sedang bergulat dengan suatu proyek besar bersama rekan-rekannya.

*0*0*0*0*

"Uhh..." rintih Rei, saat sinar matahari siang mengenai wajahnya. Ia pun perlahan membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, 'Jam 11' batinnya setelah melihat jam _weaker_ yang berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan

'Nyuuttt'

Dengan cepat ia berbaring lagi karena merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, Rei pun menggerutu kesal sambil mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi padanya selama 3 hari kebelakang. Hari Kamis adalah jadwalnya ia harus menjadi PSB, namun dengan tubuh seperti ini mana mungkin! Setidaknya ia harus memberi laporan dan meyerahkannya pada Kazami. Dengan menahan rasa sakit kepala, Rei pun segera bersiap-siap membersihkan diri (Bukan mandi ya...), dan ingin menembak kepala Akai setelah melihat baju ganti yang sudah disiapkannya. Sepasang baju dan celana dengan model _sailor_ putih biru dengan pita merah, ditambah jaket motif beruang dengan warna _baby brow._ Dengan terpaksa Rei pun benar-benar memakainya. Satu kata 'LUCU'.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ia pun menuju keluar rumah dan membobol pintu rumah yang dikunci, lalu menguncinya lagi. Cukup membuatnya berfikir, dari mana Akai mendapatkan baju ini dan sepatu yang tersedia dilemari sepatu. Tapi, semua itu ditepisnya. Bodo amatlah, sekarang bagaimana carannya ia kerumah mengambil simpanan uang, karena ia tidak menemuka dompet dan _smartphone_ nya disana, pastilah si Akai menyembunyikannya entah dimana. Dengan terpaksa ia pun jalan kaki, hingga menemukan mobil mini patroli yang bertugas dan meminta tolong pada mereka untuk mengantarkan ke _apartementnya_ , bisa gempor kalau jalan berkilo-kilo meter. Selama perjalanan ia ditanyai oleh para petugas dan Rei menjawa bahwa ia salah naik bus dan kesasar lalu uangnya habis. Benar-benar alasan yang _klise_. Setelah sekitar 45 menit ia pun sampai didepan pintu _apartement_ yang untungnya, bisa menggunakan sidik jari! Karena, kunci _apartement_ nya berada didalam dompetnya.

3 _email_

Saat Rei mengecek laptopnya, dan semuanya dari Kazami yang meminta ketemuan dan untuk menyerahkan laporan. Dengan cepat Rei pun membalasnya, dan memberinya semua informasi yang ia butuhkan serta menyertai alasan ia sedang dalam misi organisasi. Oh! Jangan lupakan ia juga bekerja paruh waktu di Cafe Poirot!. Sepertinya ia harus memberi _email_ pada Azusa dan memberitahunya ia tidak bisa bekerja.

"Neh..neh...Haibara!Apa dapur Professor sudah selesai diperbaiki?" tanya Genta, yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Professor Agasa bersama yang lain.

"Iya sudah selesai diperbaiki, dan Professor sudah memesan kue untuk kita semua..." jawab Haibara.

"Hee...benarkah?"

"HOREEEE!"

Lalu Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun berlari meningglakan Conan dan Haibara dibelakang.

'Sring..'

"Ada apa Haibara?" tanya Conan, yang melihat Haibara mendadak seperti ketakutan.

"Eh? Tidak apa, hanya saja tadi aku merasakan kehadiran mereka.." jawab Haibara cemas sekaligus was-was.

Conan pun langsung melepaskan topinya dan memberikannya pada Haibara, "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," balasnya.

"Semoga saja begitu,"

Lalu mereka berdua pun menyusul yang lainnya, sementara itu 'sosok' yang menatap mereka tersenyum puas, entah apa yang ia rencanakan.

*0*0*0*0*

"Hah...apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rei pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendorong pelan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya dengan kakinya pelan.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian adik kecil?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam, yang sangat ia kenal.

'Azusa-san!' teriaknya dalam hati, kaget melihatnya ada disini yang sepertinya habis belanja.

"Menunggu ibuku..." jawab Rei ngasal, karena bingung.

"Souka,...yasudah kakak ikut temeni yah!"

Rei pun meggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tidak usah..." balasnya.

"Tapi disini sepi, kalau kamu diculik gimana hayooooo~,"

"Te-,"

"Maaf menunggu lama ya..." ucap seorang perempuan dengan penampilan yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Rei kecuali, warna kulitnya.

' _Vermouth_! Mau apa dia?!'

"Ah, terima kasih sudah menemaninya..." lanjutnya sambil mendekati Rei yang masih sedikit _shock_.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." balas Azusa, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mau apa lagi kau _Vermouth_?" tanya Rei ketus.

"Ara, nasib baik kau hanya kujadikan seperti bocah," jawab _Vermouth_ dengan nada menyindir. "Aku akan memberimu sebuah misi, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihmu kepadaku karena, tidak jadi kubunuh," lanjutnya.

"Misi?"

"Sou, misinya adalah..."

*0*0*0*0*

Mobil merahnya melaju cepat, ia benar-benar terlalu sibuk dan baru membuka pesan dari James yang diberikannya 5 jam yang lalu! Dengan cepat ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah Shinichi. 'Dikunci' pikirnya. Semoga saja ia masih tidur. Namun saat ia melihat kedalam kamar, anak itu sudah tidak ada. Tuh kan benar! Dia kabur! Subaru pun memijat pangkal kepalanya dan berfikir dingin. Subaru pun keluar untuk mencarinya, dengan manaiki mobilnya lagi, dengan melaju pelan tentunya, karena sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sepanjang jalan mencari anak itu. Setelah 1 jam ia pun menemukan anak itu bersama seorang perempuan yang jika orang biasa melihatnya, mereka nampak seperti sepasang ibu dan anak yang sedang berbincang. Tidak dengan Subaru ia, mengenali perempuan itu bahkan dari jauh. Dengan cepat ia pun berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Permisi, anda siapa yah?" tanya Subaru yang bersikap seperti biasanya, tidak mengetahui tentang 'mereka'.

Karena saking seriusnya membicarakan tentang misi, mereka pun sama-sama sedikit kaget melihat Subaru yang sudah ada didepan mereka.

'Akai!/Orang itu lagi'

"Ah, saya ibunya ada apa ya?"

"Oh...tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sebaiknya anda menjaga anak anda dengan hati-hati, karena kemarin saya menemukannya dijalan,"

"Eh? Souka! Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak! Saya benar-benar sibuk, dan anak selalu kabur dari _baby sister_ nya," ucap _Vermouth_ dengan ber- _akting_ sempurna sebagai ibu dari Rei. "Ah, apakah saya boleh minta tolong?"tanyanya.

"Tentu,"

"Sebenarnya saya ada urusan diluar negeri, dan tidak boleh membawa anak. Saya sudah mencoba membujuk anak saya, untuk dititipkan pada ibu saya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mau. Jadi bisakah anda menjaganya?"

"Tentu saja, saya akan menjaganya dengan baik.." jawab Subaru lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Rei dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya! Saya permisi dulu,"

Lalu perempuan itu pun pergi bemingalkan mereka berdua dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Rei masih tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan _Vermouth_ padanya, apa maksudnya menitipkan ia pada Subaru alias Akai?

'Ctak'

"Ah! Kau!" teriak Rei saat dahinya disentil oleh Subaru sedikit keras dan kaget ketika Subaru memeluknya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi," ucap Subaru lembut, sambil memeluk Rei dan mengelus rambutnya.

REI _SHOCK!_

Ia pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Janji?" tanya Subaru lagi, meyakinkan.

"Ya..."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang," ucap Subaru lalu, menggandeng tangan kecil Rei. Namun, yang digandeng mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, dengan cepat Subaru pun menariknya dan mengangkatnya kegendeongannya. "Hati-hati, masih pusingkah?"

Lagi-lagi Rei hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menutup matanya lelah dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi, ia ingin mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuhnya.

*0*0*0*

Terima Kasih atas dukungannya!

Saya benar-benar sibuk, dengan laporan yang bertubi-tubi hingga tidak sempat melanjutkan fanfic ini, dan bingung ingin memilih jalur cerita seperti apa xD

Ah, dan saya benar-benar kekurangan asupan SubaAmu (ToT) lagi...


	3. Chapter 3

"Horaaa! Sudah kakak bilang, jangan berkelahi lagi!"

"Tapi! Mereka duluan yang memulainya!"

"Hah...Rei-kun, tidak semua masalah diselesaikan dengan otot. Kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin, kau mengerti?"

...

 **Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi menari dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?**

 **You and Me**

"Ah, maaf apa saya membangunkanmu?" tanya Subaru yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil dan hendak menggendong Rei, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam sejenak mengumpulkan nyawa lalu turun dari mobil.

"Kau masuk saja dulu kerumah yah, saya akan mengambil pesanan dulu," ucap Subaru sambil menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Rei, lalu pergi menuju rumah Professor Agasa.

'TETTTTTTT'

"Ah, Subaru-san! Apa kau ingin mengambil pesananmu?" tanya Professor Agasa yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumah.

"Iya, maaf jadi merepo-"

"Ah! Subaru nii-san!" sapa Ayumi, disusul dengan para _Detective Boys_ dan Haibara yang bersembunyi dibalik Conan.

"Ne! Subaru nii-san, apa kau membawa makanan lagi?" tanya Genta.

"Moo...Genta-kun!"

"Hahahaha...sayangnya, saya tidak sempat memasak dan menitipkan pesanan saya ke Professor Agasa,"

"Ah, apa ini pesanannya?"tanya Conan yang mengambil pesanan Subaru dimeja, dan mengantarkan padanya. Diikuti dengan Haibara yang was-was.

"Iya, benar..." jawab Subaru, sambil mengambil pesanan dari tangan Conan. "Argatou," lanjutnya.

"Subaru no nii-san, kenapa pesan makanannya dua?" tanya Conan.

"Karena, ada anak dari rekan saya yang dititipkan pada saya..."

"Hehhh! Apa kami boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ayumi antusias.

"Tentu! Tapi, tidak hari ini. Dia sedang sakit, kalau kalian bertemu dengannya, kalian bisa tertular..."

"Heh... kalau begitu, sayang sekali..."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing dan dengan tenang menyantap makanan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap keduanya.

"Jangan lupa diminum obatnya," ucap Subaru, sambil membereskan priring kotor dan membawanya ketempat cuci piring.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Rei, yang berada disamping Subaru setelah meminum obatnya.

Subaru pun mensejajarkan tingginya, dengan Rei lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Tidak apa, sudah selesai..." jawabnya. "Apa tubuhmu ingin dilap?" tawarnya.

Sedangkan yang ditawari hanya menatap bingung.

*0*0*0*0*

"Lepaskan dasar mesum!"

"Bisa kah kau diam sebentar, dan saya hanya membersihkan badan dan kakimu..."

"Tidak mau! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Entah kenapa waktu berasa lama sekali, dan keduaanya seperti kelelahan akibat perdebatan yang mereka buat di kamar mandi, bukan keduanya sih...hanya Rei yang tiba-tiba melmparkan botol-botol sabun, saat tubuhnya hendak dilap. Sebenarnya Rei sih, enggak terlalu malu kalau hanya dilap. Tapi, kalau sambil mandi bareng sih lain cerita. Gimana sih maksudnya kok ga ngerti? Oke-oke saya jelaskan...

Jadi biar praktis, Subaru yang sudah melepas penyamarannya menjadi Akai kini telanjang dada dihadapan Rei dan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipingganya. Terus Akai narik Rei ke kamar mandi, setelah membuka pakaiannya dan begitu seterusnya...(bayangkan saja seliar mungkin#plakkk)

*0*0*0*0*

"Lain kali, aku biarkanku saja sendiri yang melakukannya!" ucap Rei, sambil melemparkan bantal sofa pada Akai. (Karena dia sudah melepas penyamaran, jadi ku nulisnya Akai)

"Hoo...apa kau malu? Bukannya hal seperti itu sudah biasa," balas Akai dengan senyum nakalnya.

'BLUSHHHH'

"Humph!"

Diam

Tidak ada perdebatan lagi, hanya ada suara TV yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Neh, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Vermouth?" tanya Akai, sambil melirik Rei yang sepertinya tidak benar-benar menonton TV dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukan urus-HUWAA!"

Dengan cepat Akai membawa Rei kepangkuannya, dan menatap dirinya. "Rei, jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi!" ucap Akai, dengan tatapan menusuk dan tanpa sadar mencenkram bahu Rei.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Rei, dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk. "APA PEDULIM-"

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU!"

'eh'

"K,kalau begitu boleh aku...aku..." tanya Rei, yang pikirannya masih melayang dengan kata-kata pria dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"B,b,boleh aku bersekolah?" pinta Rei, dengan kepala menunduk.

Subaru yang mendengarnya, mulai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh 'Sekolah? Apa ini salah satu permintaan Vermouth? Bagaimana jika kuizinkan dan dia bertemu dengan Sherry? Atau Conan yang sebenarnya Kudo Shinichi? Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan salah satu anggota PSB? Bagaimana jika dia kenapa-napa?'

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Rei, yang entah kenapa reflek menngunakan _puppy eyes_ -nya

'Lucunya'

"Akan kupikirkan..." jawab Subaru sambil mengelus rambut Rei lembut.

"Baiklah..."

*0*0*0*0*

"Hai~ minna... hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Kobayashi Sensei yang datang bersama anak berambut hitam, mata biru, dan kulit yang coklat, lalu menuliskan nama murid baru tersebut dipapan tulis. "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..."

"Furuya Rei, salam kenal..."

*0*0*0*0*

Terima Kasih atas dukungannya! Kritik dan Saran, saya terima dan akan dipelajari ya...

Ah, dan saya benar-benar kekurangan asupan SubaAmu (ToT) lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi menari dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?**

 **You and Me**

 **FLASHBACK**

'Tok...Tok...Tok...'

'Krietttt...'

"Rei, kau belum tidur?" tanya Akai (karena, sudah lepas penyamaran jadi kutulis 'Akai') , saat melihat Rei yang menatap keluar jendela yang sepertinya sudah ia buka. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak.

Akai pun menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Rei. "Ini.. _smartphone_ mu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_ milik Rei.

"Ck, ternyata benar kau yang menyembunyikannya," umpat Rei, sambil mengambil _smartphone_ nya dari tangan Akai dengan paksa. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya mengganti alamat _email_ dan nomormu dengan yang baru," jawab Akai sambil melihat Rei yang sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphon_ enya. "aku mengembalikannya bukan tanpa syarat..." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau tidak boleh memberikanya pada 'mereka' ataupun ' **mereka** '!"

Hening

Rei yang sudah terlalu lelah pikiran dan ingin melampiaskan semuanya, namun terlalu lelah. Serta Akai yang menunggu balasan Rei.

"Akai, aku akan memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Percaya atau tidaknya itu terserah dirimu..."

"Akan kudengarkan ceritamu, masalah percaya atau tidaknya padamu...akan kupikirkan,"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Vermouth..."

*0*0*0*0*

'Cit...Cit...Cit...'

"Uh'h..." rintih Rei, saat merasakan pantulan sinar matahari masuk dari jendela kamar dan mengenai wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, dan ia pun merasakan bahwa ada tangan terlatih yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Rei pun membalikan badannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah tidur Akai.

'Begitu tenang'

Yang Rei ingat semalam ia menceritakan semuanya, hingga larut malam dan entah...ia lupa dan tidak tahu mengapa bisa begini. Karena, sang pemilik tangan belum juga membuka matanya, dengan usil Rei menjepit hidung Akai hingga tidak bisa bernapas.

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

20 detik

25 detik

30 detik

'Apa jangan-jangan dia mati?" pikir Rei, lalu melepaskan cubitannya dan tiba-tiba dengan cepat ada yang membalas perlakuannya.

"Gyahhh...lepaskan!" ucap Rei, saat tangan Akai mencubit hidungnya.

"Membalasmu," balas Akai, yang kini sudah membuka matanya disertai senyum liciknya. "Ohayou..." lanjutnya, yang sudah melepaskan cubitannya dan berpindah menepuk kepala Rei.

"Hmph!"

"He...padahal tadinya saya akan membantumu, kalau kaunya saja sepeti itu sepertinya tidak jadi~,"

"Ohayou," ucap Rei ketus, kesal karena dipermainkan.

"Yah...makin tidak ja-"

"O,ohayou A,akai-san..." ucap Rei malu-malu, dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ciumnya mana?"

"Pedo..."

*0*0*0*0*

"Aku akan menghubungi Vermouth," ucap Rei, sesudah membantu Subaru membereskan sarapan.

Subaru pun dengan cepat mencegah tangan Rei. "Sudah kubilangkan, untuk tidak menghubungi 'mereka'!" ucapnya.

"Memangnya kau mau membiayai semuanya?" tanya Rei, dengan senyum meledek. Karena sepengetahuannya, selama ia masih menjadi _stalker_ nya. Akai tidak punya pekerjaan lain, selain menjadi anggota FBI.

"Tenang saja, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah bermain saham...dan dengan daya analisaku, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar," jawab Subaru.

"Hoooo..."

"Nah, sebaiknya kau siap-siap kita akan membeli keperluanmu,"

*0*0*0*0*

"Mama! Aku ingin balon itu!"

"Kouta jangan lari-lari!"

"Silahkan masuk! Kita lagi promo 20% untuk semua produk!"

Setelah beberapa menit dari rumah Shinichi, kini mereka berdua pun sampai dipusat perbelanjaan Tokyo, begitu ramai pengunjung berdatangan menelusuri setiap toko ataupun restoran yang ada.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Subaru, yang melihat Rei berjalan dibelakangnya dengan menatap sekitar.

"Uh'...entah kenapa, aku jadi takut bertemu salah satu anggotaku," jawab Rei cemas.

"Hahaha...tenang saja, kau kan sudah berubah menjadi kecil. Tidak ada yang mengena-" dengan cepat Suabru menggendong Rei dan membawa pergi dari situ. Sedangkan yang digendong bingung sendiri.

Setelah cukup jauh mereka dari tempat tadi, Subaru pun menurunkan Rei dari gendongannya. "Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Rei sedikit kesal, karena digendong tiba-tiba (author : oh...jadi pinginnya bilang-bilang dulu?#plakk).

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat, karena saya melihat _detective boys_..." jawab Subaru, yang kini menarik tangan Rei menuju toko yang dituju.

*0*0*0*0*

Setelah membeli semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan mereka pun sampai rumah Shinichi, tanpa bertemu dengan _detective boys_. Namun sebelum Subaru, masuk kedalam rumah Professor Agasa meneleponnnya, dan mengatakan ada kiriman paket untuknya. Lalu menyuruh Rei masuk duluan kedalam dan membawa belanjaannya.

'Tet...'

'Ckrekk...'

"Ah, Subaru-san...ini ada paket untukmu. Karena, kau tadi tidak ada dirumah jadi paketnya dititipkan padaku," ucap Professor Agasa, sambil menyerahkan paket yang cukup besar dan berat.

'V? Mungkinkah dari Vermouth?' pikir Subaru setelah melihat nama pengirim.

"Terima Kasih," ucap Subaru, sambil menerima paket yang diberikan. Lalu kembali kerumah.

*0*0*0*0*

"Paket dari siapa?" tanya Rei, yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk mereka bedua dan melihat Subaru membawa paket yang cukup besar.

"Vermouth,"

"Hah?"

"Lebih baik, kita hati-hati dalam membukanya...siapa tahu kalau isinya bom?"

"Hahaha...yang benar saja!"

Dengan hati-hati mereka membuka paket yang besar dan cukup berat itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat isinya.

"Saya tidak tahu, kalau 'dia' benar-benar menyayangimu atau yang lain..." ucap Subaru, setelah melihat isi paket itu adalah beberapa pakaian anak-anak dan beberapa kebutuhan lainnya dan ada surat yang terselip didalamnya.

'Aku percayakan padamu...'

Isi tulisan itu cukup membuat mereka berdua, waspada karena itu berarti Vermouth masih mengawasi entah dimana, wanita itu cukup menakutkan.

"Oh, iya...kemari!" ucap Subaru, yang kemudian mengajak Rei ketempat ruang make-upnya Yukiko.

"Apa kau biasa pakai kontak lensa?" tanya Subaru, sambil membantu Rei duduk dikursi rias.

"Um...tidak, biasanya aku memakai kaca mata jika membaca..." jawab Rei

"Baiklah, kalau gitu saya akan mewarnai rambutmu saja untuk penyamaranmu,"

"Terserah, kau saja..."

*0*0*0*0*

"Hai~ minna... hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Kobayashi Sensei yang datang bersama anak berambut hitam, mata biru, dan kulit yang coklat, lalu menuliskan nama murid baru tersebut dipapan tulis. "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..."

"Furuya Rei, salam kenal..."

*0*0*0*0*

Terima Kasih atas dukungannya! Kritik dan Saran, saya terima dan akan dipelajari ya...

Ah, dan saya benar-benar kekurangan asupan SubaAmu (ToT) lagi...semoga dengan kehadiran saya yang rajin meng- _update_ fanfic ini membuat yang lain teransan-#plakkk# maksud saya termotivasi untuk membuat fanfic juga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi menari dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?**

 **You and Me**

"Baikalah anak-anak, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian!" ucap Kobayashi Sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya hari ini, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yoshida Ayumi, kau boleh memanggilku Ayumi! Lalu Kojima Genta-kun, Tsuburaya Mistuhiko-kun, Edogawa Conan-kun, dan Haibara Ai-chan," ucap Ayumi, yang langsung menghampiri meja Rei dan memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Furuya Rei, salam kenal juga!" balas Rei, dengan logat anak-anak.

"Dan kami adalah 'Shonen Tantei...'!" ucap Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko sambil berfomasi ala kelompok pembela kebenaran.

"Shonen Tantei? Ah! Kalian yang waktu itu dibicarakan oleh Subaru-san,"

"Rei-kun, kenal dengan Subaru nii-san?" tanya Conan, yang penasaran hubungan mereka walaupun waktu itu Subaru sudah menjelaskannya.

"Um'm! Katanya ada yang ingin bertemu denganku, tapi sayangnya aku sedang sakit,"

"Heh...jadi kau anak yang dititipkan padanya,"

"Memang ibumu kemana?" tanya Genta

"Um... orang yang sibuk dan selalu pergi keluar negeri," jawab Rei, dengan memasang wajah melas.

'Kruyukkkkk...'

"Hehehe...maaf, aku sudah lapar!" ucap Genta sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah berbunyi.

"Duh! Genta, bukankah kau sudah memakan 2 kotak bento saat istirahat!" ucap Mitsuhiko, yang sudah biasa dengan temannya yang doyan makan itu.

'Itu perut apa karet?' batin Rei _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf...maaf..."

'Drtt...Drrt...'

'Subaru-san?' batin Conan, yang merasakan _smartphone_ -nya bergetar dan melihat panggilan dilayarnya. Lalu pergi menjauh dari mereka, karena takut pembicaraan mengenai BO.

"Ada apa Subaru-san?"

'Apa Rei bersamamu?' ucap Subaru dari sebrang sana.

"Iya, dia disini.."

'Syukurlah, dia tidak mengangkat panggilan saya dan saya khawatir. Bilang padanya saya sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah,'

"Baiklah..."

'Terima kasih,'

'Pip'

"Siapa?" tanya Haibara penasaran, seperti biasanya.

"Rei, Subaru-san bilang kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan dia khawatir padamu. Sekarang dia sudah didepan gerbang sekolah," ucap Conan, menyampaikan pesan Subaru sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Haibara.

"Pangg-Ah! Aku lupa _smartphone_ -ku didalam tas," ucap Rei, yang lalu mengecek _smartphone_ -nya dalam tas dan melihat ada 31 panggilan tak terjawab.

'Banyak banget!'

"Ara, bagaimana kalau masak di rumah Professor dan minta Subaru-san berhenti dulu di supermarket?" tawar Haibara, memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Ide bagus, Haibara/Ai-chan!"

Sesampainya didepan gerbang mereka pun melihat mobil merah Subaru yang terparkir dibahu jalan, dan sang pemilik yang sepertinya sudah gatal pingin ngomel-ngomel.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan saya?" tanya Subaru, yang mencubit pipi Rei dengan gemas.

"Mwaaf..."

"Subaru-san, bolehkah kami ikut denganmu?" tanya Ayumi, penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," jawab Subaru, sambil melepaskan cubitannya. Sedangka yang dicubit udah meringis, sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang merah.

"Ah! Kita berhenti dulu di supermarket,"

'Hahahaha...dasar,'

 ***0*0*0*0***

"Saya tunggu disini..." ucap Subaru, yang sudah selesai memarkirkan mobil merahnya.

"Um'm! Ayo Yoshida-san!" ucap Haibara, lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti dengan Ayumi dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!"

"Ah! Aku juga ikut!"

"Nee...nee...kita masak apa yah?" tanya Ayumi, sambil membawa keranjang belanja dibantu dengan Haibara.

"Mau masak kari lagi?" tanya Haibara.

"Umm...sejujurnya, Ayumi bosan jika harus makan kari terus,"

"Jaa...kita masak apa?"

"Bagaimana jika tanya yang lain?"

"Kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah," jawab Conan, yang tidak mau ribet.

"Aku, bebas aja~," jawab Mitsuhiko, yang menghargai masakan mereka.

"Aku ingin belut!" jawab Genta bersemangat.

"Hah...Genta-kun, dipikiranmu hanya ada belut..." keluh Mitsuhiko.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja?" tawar Rei.

"Eh, Rei-kun bisa masak?" tanya Ayumi dengan senang, karena akhirnya bertambah orang untuk membantunya memasak.

"Sedikit,"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Hari ini kita makan BELUT!" ucap Genta dengan penuh semangat, lalu pergi menuju kios ikan.

"Tunggu dulu Genta-kun!" ucap Mitsuhiko sambil mengejar Genta, diikuti dengan Ayumi dan Haibara.

"Hahaha...dasar," ucap Conan yang merasa jadi pengasuh mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita, cari bahan-bahan yang lainnya?" tawar Rei, lalu berjalan menuju rak bumbu dapur.

"Um'm,"

'Hmm...belutnya diapain yah?' Pikir Rei, sambil melihat-lihat bumbu dapur yang tersusun rapih. "Ah, itu saja deh!" ucapnya, lalu berjinjit mencoba mengambil bahanyang diperlukan. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Ini..." ucap seorang laki-laki berkacamata, yang membantu mengambilkan bahan yang diiginkan Rei.

"Ariga- "

'KAZAMIII!' batin Rei _Shock_

"Kazami-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Conan. Semenjak kejadian 'itu' ( kejadian di Movie 22), Conan cukup tahu mengenai Kazami.

"Ah, kau anak yang berada di kediaman Kogoro-san itu! Kalau gak salah namamu Conan-kan?" tanya Kazami, dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Conan. "Saya, hanyaberbelanja untuk persediaan," lanjutnya.

"Heh..."

"Lalu, siapa nam- "

'KYAAAAAAA!'

Ucapan itu terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan pengunjung, mereka pun langsung menghampiri asal suara dan melihat Ayumi sedang disandra oleh kawanan para perampok.

"Diam disana! Atau anak ini kami tem-'DUAKKKKK'!"

Sebuah bola mendarat bebas dimuka salah satu perampok yang menyandra Ayumi, hingga pingsan.

"Ma,mau apa kau! Diam disana kalau tidak aku akan menmbakmu!" ucap perampok yang lain, namun dengan hati-hati namun pasti Kazami, mengahajarnya.

"Tunggu dulu bukankah ada 3 orang?" tanya Conan dengan was-was.

"HAHAHAHA! Diam kalian disana! Atau akan kubunuh anak ini!" ucap perampok terakhir yang berjalan mundur, sambil membawa sekantong uang dan menyandra Rei. Perlahan dengan berjalan mundur perampok itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'Buk'

"Minggir kau! Atau kubunuh anak ini!" ucap perampok itu yang menabrak Subaru, lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepala Rei.

"Wah...kalau itu terjadi bisa gawat," balas Subaru.

"Hahaha...benarkan? kalau-'DUAKKK'"

Dengan cepat dan keras Subaru menghajar perampok itu hingga pingsan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi pun datang dan membawa para perampok itu.

 **TBC**

 **Kiruna :** Fyuhh...akhirnya selesai~, saran dan komentar diterima dengan penuh cintah #plakkkk


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Identitas Rei Furuya sudah diketahui Black Organization, namun Vermouth melindunginya agar permainan menjadi menari dengan memberi APTX 4869. Siapa sangka ternyata yang memegang hak asuhnya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci?**

 **You and Me**

* * *

"Kazami nii-san, terima kasih sudah menolong ayumi..." ucap Ayumi.

"Apa, kau terluka?" tanya Kazami, sambil menyejajarkan tinggginya dengan Ayumi. Ayumi pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kini pandangannya beralih pada anak berambut hitam yang digendong oleh Subaru. Seingat Kazami, laki-laki itu pernah menjadi target Rei, karena dicurigai sebagai Akai Shuuichi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Subaru, karena merasa seperti dicurigai oleh Kazami.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan. Anak yang kau gendong itu baik-baik saja..." jawab Kazami, lalu berjalan kearah Subaru untuk melihat anak itu lebih dekat. 'Cih, dia memeluknya..' batinnya.

"Aa, tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya ketakutan," balas Subaru, sambil menepuk pelan punggung Rei.

'Kazami baka, jangan mendekat!' batin Rei, yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Subaru.

"kalau begitu, kau harus membawanya ke psikiater. Peristiwa seperti ini akan membuat mentalnya terganggu," saran Kazami.

"Ehh...saya, akan mengingat saranmu itu,"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Kazami, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Beraktinglah seperti anak kecil," bisik Subaru, pada Rei yang masih digendongnya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Su-nii~," cicit Rei, memulai aktingnya.

"Sudah...sudah..." ucap Subaru, mencoba menenangkannya dan menurunkannya dari gendongannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Rei-kun. Ayumi, saja kuat!" ucap Ayumi, mencoba ikut menenangkan Rei.

"Mou, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis!" ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Hiks..u'um," ucap Rei, sambil mengelap air matanya.

'Kruyukkkkkk'

"Hehehe maaf, aku sudah lapar," ucap Genta, sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Ja, kita langsung pulang dan cepat membuat makanan,"

"UM!"

* * *

"Subaru-san, terima kasih atas tempatnya!"

"Rei-kun, sampai ketemu disekolah!"

"Dadah!"

"Maaf merepotkan,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

"Hati-hati dijalan, semuanya!" ucap Rei, sambil mengantar mereka pulang hingga pagar.

"Mereka sudah pergi, kau pergi mandi duluan saja. Atau mau aku mandiin?" tawar Subaru, dengan senyum jail.

"Siapa yang mau!" balas Rei, yang langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Dia ketiduran lagi..." ucap Akai, yang sudah melepas penyamaranya. 'Kok, wanginya beda ya?' pikir Akai, karena seingatnya wangi Rei itu sama dengannya. Apa karena mungkin Rei memakai peralatan mandi dari Vermouth ya? Yang isinya sampe 7 botol tanpa merk.

Cium pipi

Wangi

Cium lagi

Makin suka

Cium lagi

Ketagihan

Cium lagi

Pingin meluk

Cium la-#UDAH WOYYYY!

Merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya, Rei pun terbangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Pindah ya," ajak Akai, sambil menuntun Rei kekamar.

* * *

"Lepas..." ucap Rei, yang kini dijadikan guling oleh Akai.

"Masih, jam segini. Sekolahmu jugakan, libur..." balas Akai, yang makin erat meluk Rei dan mencium wangi rambutnya.

Begitulah aktivitas mereka berdua setiap pagi. Sudah 1 minggu, Rei tinggal bersama Akai dan sudah 1 minggu pula ia menjalankan tugas dari Vermouth. "Tapi, hari ini aku akan pergi berkemah dengan yang lain. Akukan sudah bilang padamu," ucap Rei, yang kini berbalik menghadap Akai.

"Kalau gitu, seperti biasa dulu,"

"Ck, baiklah..."

Dan seperti biasa untuk melepas pelukan Akai, Rei pun harus mencium pipinya dulu sambil salam pagi.

* * *

"Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Subaru, mengantar Rei ketempat Professor Agasa. Rei pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Dah, Subaru nii-san!"

"Kami berangkat!"

"Ja, Subaru-kun. Kita berangkat..." ucap Professor Agasa, lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat perkemahan.

Selama perjalanan menuju perkemahan, _Detective Boys_ menyanyikan semua lagu yang entah siapa penciptanya. Haibara, yang sepertinya tidur dan Conan yang serius membaca berita online. Hah...lebih baik Rei tidur saja, walaupun sebenarnya ia harus menjawab panggilan Akai, tapi entah kenapa rasanya males banget.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Professor Agasa, sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Yeayyy!"

Mereka pun keluar mobil dengan membawa peralatan berkemah, dan mulai memasang tenda. Setelah memasang tenda, mereka pun membagi tugas. Yang laki-laki mencari ranting dan yang perempuan menyiapkan makanan. Tapi, biar pembagiannya adil. Haibara memaksa Rei ikut membantu memasak saja.

'Drrtt...Drrt...'

'Subaru-san? Jangan-jangan...'

"Subaru-san, jika kau menanyakan Rei-kun. Dia sedang memasak," ucap Conan, setelah memijit tombol tanda menerima panggilan.

'Hahaha...baiklah,'

"Bukankah, kau terlalu over padanya?"

'Mungkin, karena terlalu sayang..'

"Subaru-san, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu,"

'Hahaha... yasudah, seperti biasa ya. Mohon bantuannya,'

"Ha'i..ha'i!"

'PIP'

"Su nii-san lagi?" tanya Rei, yang ternyata sudah disamping Conan.

"Um'm, Rei kau harus mengangkat telepon darinya," jawab Conan, yang pasrah karena sudah beberapa hari ini Subaru selalu menanyakan keadaan Rei, lewat dirinya. Karena Rei, tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Habisnya..." balas Rei, yang bingung mau jelasin gimana. Yang pasti dia kesel.

"Are?"

"Maaf jadi merepotkan," ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam.

"Kalau saja Michiyo tidak ceroboh, tidak akan seperti inikan?" sindir, seorang perempuan berambut coklat. "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Sawada Hikari dan dia Fujiyama Michiyo.." lanjutnya.

"Mereka, baru saja kerampokan dijalan,"

"Kok bisa?"

"Itu karena aku, lupa menguci mobil..."

"Padahal sudah ku ingatkan!"

"Maaf..."

"Onee-chan, kesini mau berkemah juga?"

"Bukan, disini kami mencari harta karun..."

"EHHHHH!"

"Ssttt...janngan keras-keras,"

"Tapi, dari mana onee-chan tau kalau disini ada harta karun?"

"Jika kau masuk lebih dalam hutan, kau akan menemukan semua rumah besar yang sudah tidak berpenghuni,"

"Aaa! Aku melihat rumah hantu itu!"

"Dulu rumah itu milik kakekku, namun setelah kakek meninggal dan aku sering sakit-sakitan sehingga harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit, kami pun pindah. Ayahku pernah bilang, kalau kakek menyimpan sebuah harta karun, yang mungkin bisa membeli satu pulau, tapi aku dan ayah tidak pernah menemukannya..." jelas Michiyo.

"Ja, kalian ingin ikut kesana?" tawar Hikari.

" _Detective boys_ , beraksi!"

"Ntah kenapa kalau dilihat lebih kedalam, jadi semakin seram.." ucap Mitsuhiko, yang melihat sekelingnya.

"Ne...Michiyo-san, kenapa kakek Michiyo-san tinggal dipegunungan?" tanya Conan.

"Kakeku, seorang ilmuwan dan akan lebih tenang jika mengerjakan pekerjaanya ditempat yang sunyi. Bahkan sesekali teman kakek datang berkunjung untuk mengerjakan sesuatu bersama," jawab Michiyo, sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Proyek seperti apa yang dikerjakan oleh kakekmu Michiyo?" tanya Hikari.

"Umm...aku, tidak ingat semua. Aku hanya ingat proyek terakhir kakek, bersama ilmuwan muda. Kalau tidak salah namanya, Atsuhi. Miyano Atshuhi..."

'DEG'

"Kudo-kun, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini. Mungkin saja organisasi, masih mengawasi kediaman ini," bisik Haibara was-was.

"Michiyo-san, siapa nama kakekmu?" tanya Rei, yang kini ikut was-was.

"Sawada Kiyoshi,"

" _Rei, kau ingin ikut?"_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Katanya ayah, akan bertemu dengan Sawada Kiyoshi. Kau tau bukan? Dia ilmuwan yang hebat,"_

Ya, Rei ingat. Kalau dulu Atsuhi pernah mengajaknnya kesini dengan Akemi.

"Miyano-san, juga pernah membawa dua anak kecil saat datang kemari,"

"Dua?" tanya Haibara, penasaran.

"Um'm, aku tidak ingat namanya yang jelas satu perempuan dan satu lagi laki-laki blasteran," jawab Michiyo.

'Siapa?' batin Haibara.

'Syukurlah, dia tidak ingat..' batin Rei.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita dimana?"

"Eh? AAAAAA! Aku lupa! Apa ada yang memberi tanda disetiap jalan," ucap Michiyo panik. "Rumah ini membentuk labirin, bahkan setiap kamu lewat. Pintunya akan berubah, dan aku lupa semuanya!"

"HEEEEEEEE?"

 **TBC**


End file.
